Dewan pengawas, MYG
by Deluxiuz XiuHan
Summary: Jimin mencalonkan diri menjadi dewan pengawas demi Yoongi, tapi kok Yoongi-.. Taehyung yang tertawa paling keras untuk kemasokisan Jimin. /Minyoon fict/
1. chapter 1

Yoongi.

Jimin tidak pernah berpikir pria dengan tinggi yang kikis darinya itu dapat langsung menarik perhatiannya. Sejak pertama kali ia berurusan dengan anggota dewan pengawas siswa siswi yang melanggar peraturan itu. Atau bahasa novelnya, _cinta pada pandangan pertama._

Tsk.

Taehyung bahkan menyemburkan kuah ramennya dan terbahak mendengar Jimin mengatakan _cinta pada pandangan pertama._

Yang benar saja! Orang seperti Jimin yang hobi tebar pesona dan menggoda anak gadis sudah berapa kali merasakan _cinta pada pandangan pertama_? Mulut manis berbisa Jimin sudah akrab dengan hampir seluruh warga sekolah yang berwujud kecil dan manis.

Taehyung tidak habis pikir, setidaknya jika Jimin ingin bermain-main dengan _cinta pada pandangan pertama_ , jangan jadikan Yoongi sebagai objeknya. Walaupun ' _kecil dan manis_ ', Taehyung pernah menyaksikan sendiri Yoongi _'menyiksa'_ seorang siswa nakal perokok hingga Taehyung yakin siswa itu akan lebih memilih tidak di lahirkan daripada bertemu Yoongi dan segala kegalakannya.

Hell yeah, bisa jadi remah roti jika Jimin main-main dengan Yoongi.

Tapi mungkin kini Taehyung bisa memberikan _applause_ untuk keberanian Jimin mencalonkan diri menjadi anggota dewan pengawas siswa. Berusaha melakukan pendekatan pada Yoongi, yang sebenarnya Taehyung simpulkan sebagai usaha bunuh diri.

"Jim, aku tidak pernah mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu." Jimin tersenyum seperti orang idiot. Senyum yang biasanya ada di bibir Taehyung.

"Mungkin tidak perlu mencalonkan diri. Ayolah, Yoongi sunbae tinggal satu tahun bersekolah disini. Jika satu tahun ini kau bisa puas melakukan pendekatan, maka dua tahun depan kau akan merengek padaku membawamu kabur dari tugas dewan pengawas." Itu sebuah pendapat, atau saran. Entahlah, Taehyung lebih memilih itu sebagai unek-unek.

"Itupun jika Yoongi sunbae sudi meladeni kelakuanmu di masa 'pendekatan'."

"Taehyung."

Jimin memanggil, senyum idiot masih senantiasa bertengger di bibirnya. Sedikit banyak menyadarkan Taehyung, bahwa terlalu banyak tersenyum idiot akan benar-benar membuatnya idiot.

"Bukannya dewi keberuntungan selalu berpihak padaku?"

Jimin. Sudah. Benar-benar. Menjadi. Idiot.

.

.

Taehyung untuk kedua kalinya menyemburkan sesuatu di mulutnya dan tergelak. Bedanya, kali ini ia menyemburkan air mineral yang sudah berada di pangkal tenggorokannya, bukan lagi kuah ramen.

"Ini benar-benar tidak lucu."

Disebelahnya, Jimin berkata dingin. Raut wajahnya adalah raut wajah terburuk yang semakin menambah frekuensi tawa Taehyung untuk menggema.

"Kemana perginya dewi keberuntunganmu itu hahahaha-!"

"Bangsat Tae-"

Taehyung mengulum tawanya, sebelum otot _Hulk_ pemuda di depannya benar-benar tercetak dan menghantam wajahnya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkan mu, dan see? Kurasa Yoongi sunbae sudah merasa hawa negatif ketika kau benar-benar lolos menjadi anggota dewan pengawas. Makanya dia mengundurkan diri setelah selesai mengangkat kalian." Simpul Taehyung. Dengan nada mengejek yang minta di tonjok.

Jimin menghela nafas, jika sudah begini tak akan mudah mendekati Yoongi sunbae yang manis itu. Secepat ia terbang melayang mendapat kabar ia lolos menjadi anggota dewan pengawas, secepat itu juga ia jatuh dengan kepala menghantam batu ketika mendengar kabar Yoongi mengundurkan diri.

Astaga, Jimin baru memulai aksinya!

Sayangnya Yoongi sunbae mengundurkan diri dengan alasan fokus belajar untuk ujian dan tes perguruan tinggi. Demi cengiran kotak Taehyung, Jimin rasa hatinya terbelah dua dan tertindih _mammot_ secara bersamaan. Yoongi seakan menegaskan, bahwa ia akan segera meninggalkan menengah atas. Tak ada waktu memikirkan cinta cinta monyet yang coba Jimin tawarkan.

Tapi tunggu! Jimin tidak menawarkan cinta monyet! Walaupun ia masih murid tahun pertama di menengah atas. Tidak, dia serius. Tidak ada cinta monyet dalam kamus seorang Park Jimin. Jika ia suka, maka ia benar-benar suka.

Yah, walau Yoongi sunbae berbeda dari yang lain. Maksudnya, dalam hal memperlakukan para pengacau sekolah. Jimin sudah merasakan bagaimana tersiksanya push up di bawah terik matahari pukul 12 siang ketika ketahuan Yoongi sunbae sedang membolos bersama Taehyung. Push up. 50 kali. Dalam semenit.

Gila. Yoongi sunbae seperti sedang memberi hukuman pada penyeludup narkoba. Rasanya tangan mereka sudah patah sebelum mencapai angka 50. Belum lagi menjadi tontonan satu sekolah, yang sialnya malah tertawa sambil berseru heboh pada keduanya yang push up dengan kecepatan penuh.

Dan yang paling tidak terlupakan, keram luar biasa di kedua lengan mereka keesokan harinya. Tentu saja Taehyung sebagai manusia normal -tidak sepenuhnya normal juga sih- bersumpah untuk tidak berhadapan dengan Yoongi sunbae lagi. Tapi entah kewarasannya menguap di siang terik itu atau bagaimana, Jimin justru datang padanya dan mengaku jatuh cinta. Pada Yoongi sunbae.

Yang benar saja!

Jimin seorang masokis ya?!

.

.

"Bung, kau hampir terlambat."

Taehyung nyengir, sesegera mungkin melewati celah pagar yang nyaris benar-benar tertutup. Kemudian kembali nyengir pada Jimin, menghasilkan kerutan di dahi Jimin.

"Apa? Ke kelasmu sana!" usirnya sambil menarik pagar hingga benar-benar tertutup. Taehyung mendorong bahu Jimin dengan sengaja, membuat Jimin mendengus kesal.

"Kau ingin bertahan disini dan mencatat namamu di daftar siswa terlambat?"

"Bukan, aku hanya ingin memberikan selamat pada teman baikku yang berhasil membangun kesan tertib ini. Padahal Yoongi sunbae sudah benar-benar mengundurkan diri. " Jimin memutar bola matanya.

"Mati sana."

Taehyung terbahak, senang menggoda Jimin yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi sok galak. Entah pengaruh jabatan, atau pengaruh keluarnya Yoongi sunbae yang pasti mood Jimin benar-benar buruk. Namun tak lama Taehyung tersenyum menggoda.

"Mungkin akan ada segerombolan siswa tahun terakhir yang terlambat."

"Lalu?"

"Yah, kau akan mengerti. Sudah dulu ya, aku tidak mau terdaftar di buku itu." Kemudian lari meninggalkan Jimin dan beberapa anggota dewan pengawas lain yang sedang piket di gerbang utama. Jimin menghela nafas, menatap lesu daftar siswa terlambat yang beberapa lembar lama dihiasi tulisan rapi Min Yoongi.

Belum sempat bertugas bersama , Jimin malah di tinggal pergi oleh sang pujaan. Jimin jadi meragukan eksistensi dewi keberuntungan di pihaknya.

Yah, mau bagaimana. Tidak mungkin kan Jimin menghampiri Yoongi dan memintanya kembali bergabung sambil mengeluarkan gombalan maut?

Yang ada Yoongi akan mengaum dan meremukkan lehernya dalam sekali terjang.

Jimin bergidik.

"Jimin, Park Jimin. Apa kami terlambat?"

Jimin menoleh, menemukan segerombolan siswa di luar gerbang dengan tampang melas. Dari warna seragam, mereka siswa tahun terakhir.

Jimin mendadak gugub, ini kali pertamanya terjun langsung menangani siswa bermasalah. Senior pula, mana berani ia memberikan hukuman pada Senior. Apalagi dari wajah-wajah mereka, nampaknya mereka murid rajin yang selalu menghawatirkan nilai.

"Maaf, tapi boleh kami segera masuk? Ada sedikit masalah di perjalanan tadi. Kami tidak akan melawan pada kalian. Tenang saja."

"Ba-baiklah, tapi aku akan menyerahkan pada guru Kim untuk hukuman kalian sunbae."

Segerombolan siswa itu menjerit senang, selain karena di loloskan oleh Jimin tidak ada yang khawatir akan hukuman guru Kim. Guru tua itu lebih senang memberi nasehat daripada hukuman.

Satu-satu siswa tahun terakhir itu melewati gerbang sambil menyebutkan nama dan kelas untuk di tulis di daftar siswa terlambat oleh Jimin. Lalu segera melarikan diri menuju kelas.

"Kim Seokjin."

"Kelas?"

"12.3"

Oh Seokjin sunbae, pemuda tinggi teman Yoongi sunbae yang berwajah cantik dan ramah. Walau ketika tertawa suka memukul orang sembarangan. Jimin mencatat nama nya tanpa mengangkat wajah dari daftar. Sisa seorang siswa terakhir, yang lebih pendek dari Seokjin sunbae. Ngomong -ngomong, tumben Seokjin sunbae tidak berangkat bersama Yoongi sunbae?

"Min Yoongi. 12.3"

Jglar!

Jimin seperti terkena lumpuh mendadak, lambat-lambat ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Yoongi yang tidak berekspresi apa-apa. Wah, panjang umur. Baru saja Jimin memikirkannya dan merengek rindu, tau tau wajah manisnya sudah ada di hadapan Jimin.

Duh Jimin tidak yakin bagaimana wajahnya saat ini mendengar Seokjin terkikik tak jauh dari mereka.

"Apa?"

Yoongi dan segala kejudesannya. Jadi ini yang di maksud Taehyung tadi?

"Aku tidak ada keperluan denganmu lagi." Yoongi berkata acuh, hendak segera beranjak namun kemudian berhenti dan menatap Jimin lagi. Kali ini dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Lain kali hukum mereka dengan hukumanmu sendiri. Guru Kim tidak akan membuat mereka jera." Yoongi maju selangkah, mendekatkan wajahnya pada daftar siswa terlambat. Mencari namanya yang sebenarnya belum sempat Jimin tuliskan, tersenyum sinis kemudian menuliskan namanya sendiri. Sementara Jimin mati-matian menahan nafas melihat wajah Yoongi yang sedekat ini. Maju sedikit saja Jimin bisa mencium dahi Yoongi.

"Termasuk pada seniormu sendiri."

Lanjut Yoongi, kali ini tersenyum manis.

Oh jantung! Bertahan di tempatmu dan biarkan Jimin tetap hidup!

.

.

END!

.

.

Tau gak tau gak? Ini ff udah ku tulis sejak jaman dahulu kala sebelum aku kena writer's block bahkan sampai aku sendiri lupa pernah nulis beginian hahaha.

Daripada terbuang yaudah ku terbitkan/?

Ngomong-ngomong, Yoongi sekarang tambah manis aja. Bikin Jimin makin sayang (eh).

.

.

(+)

"Dia yang bernama Park Jimin."

"Park Jimin?"

"Adik kelas yang tergila-gila pada es sepertimu."

"Ya, aku tau."

"Kau sudah tau? Tidakkah menurutmu dia menarik?"

"Dari sisi mana dia menarik?"

"Yah, maksudku, yah-"

"..."

"Kudengar dia mencalonkan diri menjadi dewan pengawas untuk mendekatimu. Padahal banyak yang takut padamu."

"Gelar masokisnya tidak main-main ternyata."

"Ya! Min Yoongi! Kusumpahi kau jatuh cinta padanya tahu rasa!"

"Apaan sih, berisik."

"Kau ini jual mahal sekali!"

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya berjuang Seokjin."

"Hee? Kau juga suka padanya ya?"

"Enak saja! Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kau lihat wajahnya tadi saat melihatmu?"

"Ya, seperti artis bokep."

"Astaga!"

.


	2. Cupid Neraka, JJK

Cupid neraka, JJK

.

.

Summary for this chap: Jikalau seorang cupid baru saja di utus Tuhan untuk membantu Jimin dalam hubungannya dengan Yoongi sunbae, maka mungkin Jimin lebih memilih untuk menolak bantuan Tuhan untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook.

Sk! Darimana Jimin harus mulai mengomel?

Dari awal ia bertemu bocah Jeon itu kah? Atau ketika bocah itu mulai menganggu kehidupan _pedekate_ -nya?

Tapi tunggu, sejak kapan Jimin suka mengomel?

Dari wajahnya saja semua orang tau, Jimin adalah manusia type lebih senang mensyukuri apa yang dia miliki tanpa banyak mengeluh dan mengomel sana-sini. Plus lah, yah, walau wajahnya juga memantulkan sinar mesum sebagai minus.

Hey, tidak ada manusia yang sempurna kan!

Kembali ke Jeon Jungkook.

Jimin tidak yakin kapan tepatnya ia mengenal bocah ini, yang ia yakini semenjak mengenal bocah ini hidupnya tak lagi tenang. Atau entahlah, rasanya semenjak ia dapat membaca kata 'Jimin' sebagai kata pertamanya, hidupnya memang sudah tidak tenang. Karena demi apapun, Jeon Jungkook sudah menempeli hidupnya seperti bakteri semenjak mereka masih di taman kanak-kanak!

Sungguh fakta yang terlalu terlambat untuk Jimin sesali.

Dan satu menengah atas bersama Jeon Jungkook jelas fakta kedua yang terlambat Jimin sesali.

Kenapa? Kenapa Jungkook selalu menempel padanya? Jungkook suka padanya ya?!

Maaf saja, hati Jimin sudah sepenuhnya terkunci dan terkubur apik di hati Yoongi sunbae.

Cih! Tau ah, _pede_.

Bola mata Taehyung berputar malas melihat Jimin mulai perang dengan batinnya sendiri.

" _Man_ , hentikan. Kau bermain dengan ekspresimu sambil menatap Jungkook. Dasar orang gila."

Oh maaf, Jimin lupa Taehyung kan sudah sejak menengah pertama jadi teman _pedekate_ -nya Jungkook. Suka jungkir balik, sayangnya di gantungin. Hahahaha mampus!

Taehyung juga bodoh, selama rentan tahun yang cukup lama tak juga berani mengajak Jungkook sekedar mengobrol. Keburu Jungkook bosan menunggu dan berakhir hubungan tanpa status yang menyiksa.

Makanya Taehyung sedikit tempramen melihat moment kebersamaan Jimin dan Jungkook. Atau dalam versi Jimin, moment pembulian kelinci manis pada dirinya.

"Jungkook saja menikmati tatapanku."

"Sinting!"

Jungkook sibuk cengar-cengir di tempatnya. Mengaduk sisa es batu yang mulai mencair di gelas plastik, menunggu mangsanya yang sepertinya akan segera lewat.

Tidak, Jungkook bukan seorang murid nakal pemalak dan hobi merokok. Tidak tidak, lebih dari setengah populasi penghuni sekolah setuju bahwa Jungkook adalah sosok menggemaskan, polos dan pemalu.

Lagipula 'mangsa' yang Jungkook maksud nampaknya lebih beringas dan siap menonjok siapapun yang menganggunya daripada Jungkook.

Lalu apa kesalahan Jungkook hingga Jimin setengah mati kesal padanya?

Alasannya hanya satu, Jungkook adalah serigala di balik topeng kelincinya.

"YOONGI SUNBAE, JIMIN BENAR-BENAR MERINDUKAN SUNBAE HINGGA MENGIGAU DALAM KELAS FISIKA TADI PAGI! DIA JUGA MENDESAH!"

Oh, mangsanya baru saja lewat.

.

.

Ahhh! Jimin hampir gila rasanya menghadapi Jungkook.

Apa tujuannya berteriak hal memalukan di tengah keramaian kantin seperti tadi?

Mana ekspresi Yoongi sunbae seperti siap menikam dan mengaduk isi perutnya dengan sumpit lagi. Parahnya, sumpit pun dapat terlihat berbahaya jika Yoongi sunbae yang memainkan.

Jungkook ingin ia mati ya?

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu Jeon!"

Jungkook tertawa, terlalu lepas untuk seseorang yang menyesali perbuatannya.

"Aku membantumu hyung, bukannya kalian sedang pendekatan?"

"Kau membunuhku Jungkook, membunuhku."

Tuhan, sungguh Jimin frustasi. Tolong, jika tidak ingin memusnahkan Jungkook, musnahkan saja dirinya hingga tak bersisa. Jimin sudah kepalang malu, untuk bertemu satu sekolah. Apalagi Yoongi sunbae.

Jungkook sih cuek, ada Taehyung yang rela membelaanya hingga tetes darah terakhir tanpa membiarkan seujung kuku Jungkook pun patah.

"Jimin, dengar ya. Kalau kau hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan tanpa berusaha mendekatinya dan kau menganggap itu yang dinamakan 'pendekatan' maka kau akan mendapatkan nol besar. Mengajak ngobrol saja tidak berani tsk." Jungkook memang kurang ajar, mana title 'hyung' di belakang namanya?

Selain itu, berpengalaman sekali? Sedang menyindir seseorang ya?

Jimin melemparkan pandangan pada Taehyung yang terdiam seperti orang bodoh. Oh oke.

"Kau lebih seperti menjatuhkanku daripada membantuku Jungkook."

"Hehehehe, benarkah?" nada tidak bersalah itu yang paling Jimin benci dari Jungkook. Benar-benar serigala licik.

Tolong ingatkan Jimin ini bukan pertama kalinya Jungkook meneriaki Yoongi sunbae dengan kalimat memalukan yang sebenarnya tidak terjadi.

Ayolah, Jimin jelas dalam keadaan segar bugar saat pelajaran fisika tadi pagi. Mendesah apanya!

"Tolong jangan melakukannya lagi."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Berteriak dan menuduhku melakukan hal aneh pada Yoongi sunbae."

Jungkook menyeringai.

"YOONGI SUNBAE, JIMIN BILANG PADAKU IA INGIN MENGAJAKMU BERKENCAN DAN MENCIUMMU BESOK MALAM. MAU ATAU TIDAK? TOLONG BERIKAN JAWABAN SECEPATNYA! Seperti itu?"

Jimin menggilir pandangannya panik dan matanya berhenti pada satu titik di ujung koridor. Disana, Yoongi sunbae sudah melotot padanya.

Mampus.

Terkutuk kau Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

"Taehyung, bunuh aku sekarang juga."

Taehyung meringis melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang sudah kacau balau nyaris gila di sebelahnya.

Sedikit takjub karena biang kekacauan ini adalah sosok yang ia anggap polos luar dalam. Sosok yang langsung melarikan diri selepas bel pulang berbunyi.

"Sudahlah Jimin, aku yakin Yoongi sunbae tidak akan membunuhmu hari ini. Mungkin besok."

"Kau tidak membantu brengsek."

"Bercanda bercanda."

Jimin menghela nafas putus asa. Demi Tuhan, Jungkook membuat segalanya semakin sulit.

"Kenapa tidak kau tembak saja bocah itu dan membungkam mulutnya dengan bibirmu setiap kali ia ingin berulah? Demi Tuhan Taehyung, bergunalah sedikit!"

Taehyung tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak menyiksa kepala Jimin dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Cabul sialan! Kalau semudah itu sudah dari dulu aku tidur dengannya."

Gantian Jimin yang menyiksa Taehyung.

"Dia masih anak kecil bodoh!"

"Kau yang memulai sialan!"

"Diam brengsek!"

"Kau yang diam cabul!"

"Aku rasa kalian berdua berhak untuk diam dan mendengarkanku."

Dua manusia yang sibuk bergulat itu terdiam mendengar suara dingin yang asing tak asing di telinga keduanya.

Ketika menoleh sosok Min Yoongi sudah eksis di depan kelas yang sudah kosong, dengan sebuah spidol di tangannya.

"Kau, Kim Taehyung. Hentikan pemikiran mesummu tentang Jeon Jungkook sebelum aku menarik keluar otakmu dan menghancurkannya."

Susah payah Taehyung menelan ludahnya dan mengangguk. Yoongi tak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya. Kan?

Pandangan Yoongi beralih pada Jimin, yang bila di teliti sudah kehilangan nyawanya.

"Dan kau, Park Jimin..."

Yoongi melangkah mendekati mereka berdua. Semakin ia melangkah mendekat, semakin Jimin yakin ia sudah tak bernyawa.

Tepat di hadapan Jimin, Yoongi menunduk. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jimin yang masih dalam posisi duduk dan saling mencekik dengan Taehyung.

"Hentikan omong kosong ini, aku benci ajakan kencan."

Buru-buru Jimin mengangguk. Oh lenyap tak bersisa sudah harapannya untuk berkencan dengan Yoongi sunbae.

"Kecuali kau sendiri yang memintanya-"

Yoongi tersenyum sinis. Sama seperti senyumnya beberapa waktu lalu di gerbang sekolah.

"Tolong, buat aku mengenalmu dengan caramu sendiri Park Jimin. Jangan main-main denganku. Apa susahnya sih mengajakku berkencan dengan mulutmu sendiri?"

Jimin berkedip bingung.

"Maaf?"

Yoongi mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali meluruskan tubuhnya.

"Sudah, selamat tinggal."

" Tunggu, sunbae, Yoongi sunbae!"

Well, terima kasih Jeon Jungkook. Walau caramu memalukan, tapi cukup berjasa untuk membantu Jimin maju selangkah.

Kau benar-benar cupid neraka.

.

.

END -untuk chapter ini-

.

.

Masih gantung kan? Karena respon yang baik di chap sebelumnya, kuputuskan untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Dan ku pastikan Jimin dan Yoongi 'cukup' bahagia ketika ff ini benar-benar berakhir nanti. Hahahaha

Mohon untuk tetap meninggalkan review.

.

.

.

(+)

Tutttt...

"Ya, halo?"

"Jungkook, ini Taehyung."

"Ah, ada apa hyung?"

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, Yoongi sunbae menolak tawaran kencannya tadi."

"Ah sayang sekali."

"Yah begitulah."

"..."

"..."

"Hanya itu hyung? Ku tutup ya-"

"Tunggu!"

"Apalagi?"

"Apa alasanmu melakukan itu pada Jimin?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, kau tau apa yang ku maksud Jungkook."

"Baiklah baiklah, aku hanya bosan melihat caranya. Laki-laki macam apa yang mengumpet di ketiak sahabatnya ketika melakukan pendekatan? Dia akan berakhir seperti kenalanku yang hingga menengah atas masih betah dengan 'hubungan tanpa status'-nya."

"Menyindirku ya?"

"Baguslah kalau merasa."

" Tunggu saja sampai kau jadi pacar ku."

"Hahaha, hapus dulu video hentaimu baru menggodaku."

"Ah, memalukan."

Tuttttt...

.


	3. Si Brengsek, KTH

Summary: Jimin tidak tau ini kesialan atau keberuntungan memiliki teman sejenis Taehyung.

.

.

Kim Taehyung.

Nah nah, apa yang perlu Jimin jelaskan dari si brengsek satu ini?

Kelakuan bejatnya yang hobi mengoleksi video anime? Yah tidak ada yang salah memang, kecuali anime yang memenuhi penyimpanan laptopnya adalah _hentai_ yang penuh dengan adegan merusak otak.

Atau kelakuan abstraknya yang sama abstark dengan hasil lukisannya? Tidak perlu, Kim Taehyung memang di lahirkan untuk menjadi abstrak kan?

Atau mungkin kelakuan brengseknya yang suka sekali mengganggu Jimin dan segala bayangan menyenangkannya dengan Yoongi sunbae?

Nah ini, ini hal yang paling menyebalkan dari semua hal menyebalkan yang Taehyung miliki yang jika Jimin rangkum dapat memenuhi dua lembar kertas polio bolak balik.

Seperti kejadian dua hari yang lalu, Jimin harus rela mengacak-acak isi tempat sampah ketika dengan nyamannya Taehyung membuang _memory_ _card_ miliknya yang berisi ratusan foto dan video Yoongi sunbae yang ia ambil diam-diam.

Stalker gila.

Sudah susah-susah ia memotret Yoongi sunbae dengan segala kemungkinan buruk jika ketahuan, dan sahabat tercintanya ini malah membuang tanpa rasa bersalah? Manusia satu itu punya dendam kesumat padanya ya?

Yah, sebenarnya salah Jimin juga sih, menyimpan _memory card_ sepenting hidupnya dalam sebuah bola kertas layaknya sampah. Taehyung kan jadi salah sangka.

Tapi reaksi Taehyung itu loh, santai sekali menanggapi. Rasanya sepasang tanduk bisa keluar kapan saja dari kepala Jimin.

Terkadang Jimin merenung sendiri di kamarnya, merenungi bagaimana bisa ia menjadi 'teman bagai kepompong' seorang Kim Taehyung dan segala keabstarkannya.

Yah, jangan salahkan Jimin juga sih. Salahkan si brengsek satu itu yang langsung menempel padanya seperti parasit sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Banyak teman sekelas mereka dulu yang berpikir bahwa mereka cocok. Yang satu dengan aksen Busan dan yang satu dengan aksen Daegu. Yang satu dengan kelakuan abstark, yang satu, ah sama saja sih.

Perpaduan mereka berdua dapat membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka berdecak 'ah ini dia Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung, acuhkan saja.'

Apalagi dulu Kim sialan Taehyung sedang _on_ _fire_ nya dengan hal-hal berbau Jepang. Cukup, jangan ingatkan Jimin dengan masa lalunya yang kelam.

Berbicara tentang masa sekarang dan masa depannya yang sepertinya sama saja kelamnya dengan masa lalu -karena kehadiran Kim Taehyung-, Jimin rasa ia akan mendapat masalah sebentar lagi.

"Kau meninggalkannya di mana bodoh?"

"Kalau aku tau aku akan berlari ke tempat itu tanpa harus mengadu padamu sialan-"

"Kau tau kan benda itu lebih penting dari pada hidupmu?" Jimin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, jangan sekarang kau mengacau Kim Taehyung- _ssi_.

"Apanya yang penting? Benda itu hanya pihak ketiga antara kau dan Yoongi sunbae kan?"

"Jungkook! Yakinkan aku kau tidak menyimpannya." Jungkook yang tengah merengut bete di mejanya melempar tatapan malas.

"Jangan ganggu aku, aku sedang _on_ _period_."

He? Bocah itu tidak tau apa yang dimaksud jenis kelamin ya? Ah sudahlah.

Jimin memutari kelas untuk ketiga kalinya, mungkin saja benda itu terselip di sudut-sudut. Ia, entah dimana ponsel kesayangannya.

"Kim jangan bercanda denganku."

"Aku punya lawakan yang lebih baik untuk guyonan sebenarnya."

Tolong seseorang tenggelamkan Taehyung.

.

.

Tidak ada yang spesial dengan ponsel Jimin sebenarnya. Ponsel bermerek buah tergigit itu keluaran lama, sudah retak disana sini, sering error, tak layak pakai kalau boleh jujur.

Lalu untuk apa Jimin bertingkah layaknya kebakaran jenggot untuk ponsel yang sekali lempar mati selamanya itu?

Ibunya bisa membelikan sepuluh versi ter- _upgrade_ dari ponsel itu kalau Jimin meminta. Yah walau harus mengomel dulu, biasa ibu-ibu.

Tapi serius, Jimin tak akan melepaskan ponsel itu bahkan untuk sepuluh ponsel baru. Atau tepatnya, _memory_ _card_ yang sengaja ia selipkan di balik _casing_ ponsel tersebut. Benda yang sama yang Taehyung buang dua hari lalu.

Dan terima kasih banyak teruntuk Taehyung, sahabat terbaiknya selamanya karena menghilangkan benda itu lagi. Tekankan kata 'terbaik'.

Jimin itu punya prinsip, selagi ada kesempatan mari kita menyimpan kenangan Yoongi sunbae sebelum _snow_ _white_ itu meninggalkan menengah atas. Semacam itulah.

Jadi Jimin akan sangat menyesal jika benda itu benar-benar lenyap.

Disinilah Jimin dan Taehyung sekarang, menyusuri satu sekolah untuk mencari ponsel berharga itu. Jungkook menolak untuk membantu, bocah itu memang tidak bisa di andalkan.

"Sekali lagi dimana kau tinggalkan benda itu Taehyung?" Taehyung tertawa, melipat tangannya di dada lalu menatap Jimin jengkel.

"Untuk apa aku repot-repot mengelilingi sekolah kalau aku tau dimana aku meninggalkannya?" Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda penyesalan.

"Cari saja, jangan banyak mengeluh. Ponsel butut begitu digunakan untuk apa sih? Untuk melempar tikus saja tidak layak."

Si brengsek ini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Jimin dan Taehyung sama-sama menoleh saat sebuah suara menyapa. Seokjin sunbae.

"Ah ini, ponsel Jimin hilang dan ia meminta bantuanku untuk mencarinya." Jelas Taehyung. Bukan meminta bantuan, tapi meminta pertanggung jawaban yang lebih tepat.

"Ah, begitu. Aku sedang jam kosong. Aku bisa membantu." Seokjin merapikan kaos olahraganya dan berdiri. Ngomong-ngomong, Jimin tidak sadar mereka berada di tribun lapangan _indoor_ akibat terlalu sibuk mengumpat untuk Taehyung.

Padahal hari ini mereka tidak mengunjungi lapangan _indoor_ sebelum ponsel Jimin hilang. Sungguh pencarian yang sia-sia.

"Ya! Min Yoongi kemari, ada yang memerlukan bantuan." Jimin salah tingkah ketika Yoongi menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Ponselnya hilang, bantu mereka mencarinya."

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangan pada Jimin yang tersenyum canggung. Membuat Taehyung mendengus, tergila-gila tapi begitu berhadapan mati kutu begini apa sesuatu yang bisa di banggakan?

"Baiklah."

"Eh?"

"Baiklah, kau dan aku kesana. Kau dan Yoongi kesana. Sampai bertemu di jam istirahat nanti."

"EH?"

.

.

"Sebenarnya dimana temanmu itu menghilangkannya?" Jimin menoleh pada Yoongi yang terduduk meluruskan kakinya.

"Aku lelah." Keluhnya kemudian. Jimin jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Maaf sunba-"

"Kau memang sekaku itu ya?" potong Yoongi sebelum Jimin menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Dari tadi kau tidak mau menatapku." Oh apa itu berarti dari tadi Yoongi memperhatikannya?

Jimin tertawa atas rasa percaya dirinya yang tiba-tiba meningkat. Yoongi tidak tahu saja seperti apa Jimin yang sebenarnya.

Jimin ikut duduk di sebelah Yoongi, lalu menatap Yoongi. Gantian Yoongi yang salah tingkah. Baru kali ini junior yang di gosipkan menyukainya ini berani menatap langsung matanya.

"Untuk sekarang ponsel itu sangat berharga sunbae."

"Memang apa isinya? Porno?"

Jimin tidak tau bagaimana reaksi pemuda di hadapannya jika Jimin menjawab 'kau' sekarang.

"Kenapa aku selalu identik dengan porno?"

"Itulah yang aku pikirkan jika melihat wajahmu."

Terima kasih sunbae, akan aku catat itu sebagai pujian.

"Ini." Jimin menatap ponsel hitam yang terulur ke arahnya. Ponsel yang terlihat terurus dan bersih dari retakan, berbanding terbalik dengan miliknya.

"Coba hubungi, akan ku hajar kau jika ponselmu dalam mode _silent_." Yoongi membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Malu mungkin.

Benar juga, kenapa tidak terpikir untuk menghubungi dari tadi?

Jimin buru-buru menyambut ponsel Yoongi. Terdiam sejenak begitu mengaktifkan ponsel tersebut, kemudian menghubungi nomornya dan ternyata nada sambung terdengar dari ponsel Yoongi. Oh artinya nomor ponsel Yoongi sudah tercatat di ponselnya.

Tentu saja, Jimin semakin yakin untuk menonjok Taehyung jika ponselnya benar-benar tidak ketemu.

"Aku tidak mendengar apapun. Ponselmu tidak ada disini." Jimin mendesah kecewa, berat hati mengembalikan ponsel Yoongi.

"Maaf Jimin, aku ada kelas habis ini. Aku harus kembali." Yoongi bangkit ketika mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi. Dari kejauhan dia melihat Seokjin berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Sampai bertemu lagi." Yoongi tersenyum kemudian berlalu pergi. Jimin mengikuti pergerakan Yoongi hingga menghilang dari pandangan. Ia heran kenapa Yoongi terlihat sangat manis di saat seperti ini? Sedangkan biasanya Yoongi akan berkeliaran dengan status mengerikan mengekor di belakangnya.

Oh tsundere.

Jimin kan jadi tambah suka.

"Oi Jimin." Dari arah berlawanan Taehyung muncul dengan cengiran aneh. Cengiran pertanda sesuatu yang menyebalkan.

"Bagaimana jalan-jalan dengan Yoongi sunbae?" Jimin mendengus. Teringat kembali dengan ponselnya begitu melihat wajah si brengsek ini.

"Temukan saja ponselku."

"Ini." Taehyung menyerahkan ponsel hitam milik Jimin yang nampak mulus tanpa retak tambahan di layarnya.

Jimin melongo.

"Aku menyimpannya di tasku."

Brengsek kan?

.

.

END (untuk chapter ini)

.

.

Ah Min Yoongi why you look so nomu jinjja wanja jeongmal cute? Kuterjerat pesona Min Yoongi lagi uwoh~

Maaf untuk keterlambatan.

Jm sama Yg udah mulai deket disini, siapa yg gembira angkat dompetnya.

Sebenarnya aku berniat bikin ff ini hingga 7/8 chapter tapi tidak bersambung/?. Maksudnya tiap chp ff ini tidak berhubungan. Hanya sepenggal perjuangan Jimin mendapatkan hati sunbae kesayangan dengan banyak orang sebagai orang ketiga(?).

Tapi mau liat peminatnya dulu deh.

Follow ig delu yok : morethanless_

.

.

(+)

"Halo?"

"Sunbae?"

"Ya?"

"Ini aku Jimin."

"Ah ponselmu sudah ketemu?"

"Ya si brengsek- maksudku Taehyung yang menemukannya."

"Ah,"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Boleh ku tutup?"

"Sunbae?"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Aku suka melihatmu dengan bando kucing itu."

"Ha?"

"Kau terlihat menggemaskan."

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Wallpapermu."

"..."

"..."

"Ahhhhhhh kau melihatnya! Jangan katakan pada siapapun! Memalukan!"

"Hehehehe..."

.


End file.
